Characters (Others)
*All other characters in the world of Date A Live *''Minor, Side, Supporting, and/or Characters'' that do not give enough information in its Medias form come here. 'Human' 'Raizen High School' 'Chousoka Beshiyouichi' *'Name: '''Chousoka Beshiyouichi *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Physics Teacher *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Shido describes him as a kind and plain elderly physics teacher. 'Ai Yamabuki' *'Name:' Ai Yamabuki *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. Her name is a pun on "I." 'Mai Hazakura' *'Name:' Mai Hazakura *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. Her name is a pun on "My." 'Mii Fujibakama' *'Name:' Mii Fujibakama *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6 Shido's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talks to Tohka in class. Her name is a pun on "Me." 'Student Council President Kirisaki' *'Name/Known as:' Student Council President Kirisaki *'Gender:' N/A *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 6 The Student Council President Kirisaki and the rest of the Student Council from Raizen High School. He was mentioned to have fallen ill due to over-work preparing for the Tenou festival. '<Ratatoskr>' 'Kawagoe' *'Known As:' Kawagoe *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Kawagoe *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-6 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of <Fraxinus> to Shido as following: "Having experienced marriage five times, Romance Master Kawagoe!" 'Mikimoto' *'Known As:' Mikimoto *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Mikimoto *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-6 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Boasting great popularity with the Filipina in the stores at night, Mikimoto!" 'Shiizaki' *'Known As:'' Shiizaki *'''Gender: Female *'Nickname:' Shiizaki *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-6 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Her love rivals encounter misfortune one by one. The 2AM Woman Shiizaki!" 'Nakatsugawa' *'Known As:' Nakatsugawa *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Nakatsugawa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-6 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Man With One Hundred Brides Nakatsugawa!" 'Minowa' *'Known As:' Minowa *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Minowa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-6 (one way or another) Kotori's introduction to the bridge's crew of to Shido as following: "Due to her deep love, now the law won't let her within 500 meters of her loved one Minowa!" 'Awashima Fumio' *'Name:' Awashima Fumio *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Executive Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Teshirogi Yoshiharu' *'Name:' Teshirogi Yoshiharu *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Kawanishi Takashi' *'Name:' Kawanishi Takashi *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Third Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 4 One of the three staff members who tried to pretend to be a delinquent in order to make Shido look cool when he (Shido) came and stop them (staff members) from harassing the girls; however they were quickly and bluntly got discovered by Kotori, their commander, before they even started and were told that they needed work on their lines/dialogues. 'Medical Officer Rindou' *'Known As:' Medical Officer Rindou *'Gender:' N/A *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 4 The mention Medical Officer for . 'Elliot Widman' *'Name:' Elliot Widman *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' +50 *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 Appeared to be 's founder and Kotori's benefactor. 'Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF)' 'Ryouko Kusakabe' *'Name:' Ryouko Kusakabe *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 27 *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Rank: '''Captain' (AST Team Leader)' *'Media:' Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 1-2, 4-6 Origami’s AST Team Leader. 'Tomonara' *'Known As:' ''Tomonara *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. 'Kagaya' *'Known As: '''Kagaya *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. 'General Kiritani' *'Known As:' General Kiritani *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' JGSDF *'Rank:' General *'Media: '''Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 5 General Kiritani is a Commanding officer within JGSDF. 'Takamine Mikie' *'Name:' Takamine Mikie *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Rank:' 2nd-class soldier *'Media: '''Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 5 Mikie is quite attached to Origami, possibly due to their ages being quite close together. 'Tsukamoto Sansa' *'Name:' Tsukamoto Sansa *'Gender:' Male **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 'Sakamoto' *'Known As:' Sakamoto *'Gender:' N/A **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 'DEM Industries' 'Mildred F. Fujimura' *'Name:' Mildred F. Fujimura *'Gender: '''Female *'Nickname:' Mily *'Occupation:' DEM mechanic *'Rank:' 2nd Class Non-Commissioned Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 5-6 A DEM mechanic who is currently working for the AST in the JGSDF; she's about or near the same age as Origami, which strangely enough maybe because of that she is quite attached to her. Mily is also the type of person who gets weird delusions about other people for her own personal fantasy. 'James A. Paddington' *'Name:' James A. Paddington *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM 2nd executive head *'Rank:' Colonel / Captain for *'Status:' MIA/KIA (Unknown) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 James A. Paddington is an executive CEO/officer to DEM and the Captain to the DEM's airship . After having an engagement with 's airship over the southern island where Shido and his classmates were having a Field Trip, they were force to retreat after being badly damaged but due to his pride as the Captain he tried to capture the Spirits and to make up for the disgrace he suffered from . However when they confronted and tried to capture them, they were shot down by them and the airship was destroyed. The status of the crew members on board the is unknown, assumed to be killed during the destruction of the . 'Jessica Bayley' *'Name:' Jessica Bayley *'Gender:' Female *'Hair Color:' Red *'Occupation:' DEM Wizard *'Rank:' N/A *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 6 One of the 10 Members from DEM that transfer into AST with a secret mission to capture <Princess> and Shido Itsuka. They were given the authority from the higher ups (JGSDF) to have the ability to act on their own at any given time without having to follow order from the AST. 'Others' 'Minister of Defense Saeki' *'Known Name/Title: '''Minister of Defense Saeki *'Occupation:' Minister of Defense (Japan) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 5 'Kashiwada-kun' *'Known as: '''Kashiwada-kun *'Gender:' Male *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 3 Ai's acquaintance. 'Kiotome Kana' *'Name:' Kiotome Kana *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student (Middle School) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 4 Kotori's Middle School Friend. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Browse Category:Human